Love is a Pain in My Crack
by iNobody
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara has just cursed Sakura with the Shukaku's love. Sakrua thinks nothing of Gaara other than a blood thirsty devil.Her only choice is to kill him if she didn't want to be his.But with obstacles and misunderstood love, anything can happen
1. Episode 01: The Key

"UGH! I hate c-ranked missions! Right, Sakura?" Naruto asked Sakura on their way to their 27th c-ranked mission. Sakura was too busy looking at Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke…you look so sexy when you're serious." She thought. "We're going to the sands, right?" Naruto attempted to get Sakura's attention again. "Naruto, will you shut--!" Sakura started but then she stopped dead cold. "Did you say we were going to the sand village?" she slowly questioned. "Datte bayo!" Naruto grinned his famous smile.

Sakura hated nothing more than that Sabaku no Gaara. He was creepy, odd, and always smirked at her with a face that said damn-I-want-to-rape-you-so-badly. It shouldn't matter. Sasuke would be there to protect her, right? "Naruto you fool, I think we're lost." Sasuke spat at the nine-tailed fox boy. "Shut the hell up! I know exactly where we're--!" Naruto started to say but then something cut him off. "Did you hear that?" he asked his team. Sakura listened too. A quiet sound of flowing sand was shifting about. "Gaara…" Sasuke frowned. "That punk's always so damn laid-back!" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly there was a rustle and a dead body fell out from the bushes. "EEEEK!" Sakura screamed. Naruto jumped startled. "Holy shit!" he shouted. Sasuke approached the corpse. "His arms are damaged. Looks like they've been crushed." He observed. _Sabaku Taiso._ "Of course, Sasuke-kun! You're absolutely right!" Sakura smiled at him. Naruto snorted and Sakura glared at him. Sasuke looked at the shinobi band of the corpse. "This ninja is from the village hidden in the leaves…" Sasuke said surprised when he saw Konoha's famous shinobi headband sign. "What is a konoha shinobi doing here?" Naruto asked. And before Sasuke could reply 'I don't know,' Gaara and his squad came down the path.

Gaara stopped in the middle of the path, face-to-face with Sasuke. "Move it, Uchiha." He scoffed. "Go to hell." Was Sasuke's remark. Kick his ass, Sasuke! _**You deliver him to the devil! **_Inner Sakura screamed with a smug face. Kankuro and Temari backed away as Gaara started to scowl. But Gaara looked up at Sakura. His frown disappeared as a smirk replaced it. Gaara walked past Sasuke and Naruto over to the pink-haired girl in the back. He leaned so close to her that his lips were inches away. Sakura breath was scarce. She felt her breasts going up and down as she gasped for air. "Boo." Gaara whispered in her ear. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuh! Help me, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. Gaara's smirk grew more lascivious. He licked his lips and then swooshed past Sakura. Temari and Kankuro obediently followed.

"I wonder where they're going." Naruto thought aloud. "Let's go follow them. They're acting pretty suspicious." Sasuke squinted his eyes. _**"Nuuuuuuuu! I DON'T WANT TO FOLLOW THE FREAKS!"**_ Inner Sakura screamed. "Should we split up or stay together?" Sasuke asked. "I dunno, let's take a vote." Naruto said. "I'm going to split up." Sasuke concluded. "Me too. What about you, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura really wanted to stay together because she was so frightened, but she didn't want Sasuke and Naruto to think she was a chicken. "Umm---Splitting up is fine." She choked out.  
So then they lifted off the ground into the air. Sasuke went in the right direction, Naruto went in the left, and Sakura found herself drifting alone in the center. Her heart beat faster and faster until she thought it would burst.

A couple of hours later, there was no sign of Gaara or his siblings. Sakura decided to rest a bit under a tree. When she got down to the ground, she plopped on the floor and caught her breath. She leaned her head against the tree trunk & then closed her eyes. It was NOT comfortable. The tree trunk was hard and itchy. As Sakura got more relaxed, the bark became softer and smoother. It definitely didn't fell like a tree trunk. _**Oh hell no.**_Sakura opened her eyes and fluttered them a bit. She turned her head around and gasped to find out her head was lying on the lap of none other than Gaara! "Iiiiiiiiiiiya!" she screamed as she bolted upward. Gaara chuckled. His pale cyan eyes glimmered in the dark. "What are you doing here!?" she cried. Gaara remained silent, looking at her with a mysterious smirk on his face. "Well?!" she demanded. "My mission is done. When I was walking back, I saw you here." He stated calmly. "Well don't touch me!" Sakura continued to lecture him. "Heh," Gaara got up and walked next to her. Sakura took a few cautious steps back. Gaara started to stoke her hair. Sakura froze. His fingers were ice-cold. A sensation that felt like death. "Stop!" she cried. She raised her kanai knife she had in her pocket and flung it at him. But Gaara was faster. He quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her. He grabbed her neck and held a shuriken to her throat. He had one hand holding her neck and one hand clutching her back. "You better shut up or I'll slit your throat." He said. Sakura became quiet.

He switched his shuriken to his other hand, the hand that was on her back. He took the sharp edge of it and softly rimmed it along Sakura's back bone. It didn't make her bleed like crazy, but it did cause a trickled of blood to scar her body. "What are you doing!?" Sakura screamed. "I'm making my eternal pledge to you." He chuckled again. He dropped the shuriken. He spun Sakura around with both hands. "Sleep well tonight." He smirked. Then he disappeared and Sakura fell to the floor wheezing and coughing. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan. What happened? What happened." The faint voice of Naruto echoed in her head before Sakura passed out.

**Emergency Room; Lady Tsunade's Medical Headquarters**

"How is she?" Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "She seems to be fine. She just fainted from something shocking. But I found a strange mark on her back." Tsunade said. She then took off Sakura's bandages and showed Kakashi the mark. It was a picture of a key that was red with blood and purple with a lack of oxygen. It looked really scary. "That's the--!" Kakashi began to speak but then Tsunade finished his sentence. "—the Shukaku's sign. The one-tailed fox." She frowned. Naruto gulped sitting in the hospital lobby with Sasuke. "I hope she'll be alright," Naruto said. "Who cares, anyways." Sauke coolly replied. "Damn showoff." Naruto murmured. Moments later, Kakashi entered the room with Sakura is his arms. "Naruto, can you take Sakura back home?" Kakashi looked as unexcited as ever. "Sure, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nodded. _Must've been a rough mission for Sakura-chan. I wonder what happened…_ And with that, Naruto flew into the night with Sakura weakly huddled close.


	2. Episode 02: The Secret

This chapter's as dumb as it gets; but overall really coule! So enjoy and prepare to ROTFLOL.

* * *

When Sakura recovered, she found herself in her room. She looked around and saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting on chairs gazing into the moon out the window. "What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned round but Sasuke remained distant. "Oi Sakura-chan! How are you feeling?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine thanks." Sakura rubbed her forehead. "But I'm feeling kind of down." She said remembering what happened. "Oy, Naruto. Cheer Sakura up," Sasuke mumbled. "o-kaay!" Naruto grinned. "Sakura, prepare to laugh, datte bayo! The third-hokage was singing this in the shower." Naruto chuckled. Then he started dancing around singing the llama song.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama. Fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama duck! Llama llama cheesecake llama tablet brick potato llama llama llama mushroom llama llama llama duck! I was once a treehouse, I lived in a cake but I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake--!" Naruto sang the funny song as Sakura laughed so hard she was about to burst. She even heard a few chuckles coming from Sasuke. "llama llama llama--!" Naruto started to sing again but this time Sakura clubbed him with her fist. "Okay naruto that's kind of annoying now." Sasuke frowned.

Sakura's back itched like mad. She turned around to see what caused it to be so flaky and then… "AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" she screamed when she saw the blood engraved key on her back. "Oh yeah, -heh- about that key, Sakura-chan…" Naruto smiled nervously and scratched his head. "…to make a long story short, Gaara wants you to be his betrothed so when you were alone in the woods he came and he actually had this planned since he came to konoha… so the raccoon-dog inside him always bears this ancient blood-stained key called the 'sousete' which can link one person with an ancient sealed spirit and so now in 5 days you will be swept away from here and you will turn into a demon goddess and be Gaara's wife and he can call you honey and your going to have to marry him and cook for him –I don't know what demons like I'm guessing it's pasta- but then again you have to clean after him and buy semi-gloss high anti-allergic black L'Oreal eyeliner for gaara's eyes **UNLESSSSSSS----**" Naruto was talking so much and so fast that he was out of breath---"You have 4 days and 23 hours to convince Gaara to remove the key from your back but violence won't work because he's stronger than you. However, you can sweet-talk him or something otherwise you'll be Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto said.

Sakura was silent. Fear shown through her eyes and she was trembling with fright. "Naruto let's go---it's getting late." Sasuke nudged Naruto with a tone that said –i-think-sakura-wants-to-be-alone-right-now. So they were gone. And Sakura was all alone. Again. "N-no! I don't want to leave konoha! I don't want to go with that freak! I'm scared!" Inner Sakura was yelling. The shutters banged and the stairs creaked. Sakura suddenly felt like someone was there. Suddenly, a note slipped under her door. Sakura slowly went there and picked it up. It was a secret code. AZ and ZA.

HZPFIZ,

RU BLF DZMG GL OLHV GSV XFIHV NZIP NVVG NV GSV ZXZWVNB ZG 12:00 ZOLMV.

(Translation: _Sakura, if you want to lose the curse-mark meet me at the academy at 12:00 alone._)

Who was sending this? Sakura had no clue. She had no choice but to meet this mysterious person or else she'd literally become a corpse bride. She looked at the clock. It was 11:30 p.m. Anxious…

Temari and Kankurou were chatting amongst themselves. "Why did Gaara pick her?" Temari was dead puzzled. "Well she is kind of cute." Kankuro smiled in a perverted way. "Yeah but…she is the TOTAL opposite of Gaara. Talkative, bright, happy, pink-haired and surrounded by people." Temari said. "Well maybe she shared the same pain as Gaara when she was little." Kankuro said as he got his fingers tangled in his chakra puppet strings. "How would you know?" Temari said. I dunno…" Kankuro took off his piggy hat thingy. ( nn ) He ran his hand through his brown hair. "Damn I don't think I'm ready for a sister-in-law. Jesus, I can't even handle having a real sister!" Kankuro wiped off his tattoos. "Hey!" Temari whacked her fan at Kankuro. "Owah!" he yelped. "I don't like pinky---she has got to go." Temari told her younger brother. "So what are we going to do about it?" Kankuro asked as he rubbed the bump he had on his head from Temari. Temari smirked. "One word…SABOTAGE."

It was 12:00 and Sakura was at the back of the academy schoolyard. She waited for the secret person, but he/she didn't come. It was freezing cold outside. Sakura decided she should go. She turned around and was about to walk away but then a tight grip on her wrist flung her around. "Konichiwa Haruno." A voice rang out. Sakura couldn't see much because she was so dizzy from the cold. She felt something licking her wrist and saw nothing but a hazy shade of yellow, black, and red.

* * *

SHIQUE! The suspense is killing u! 00 Who is it who is it!? Whoever knows who it is answer in the reviews and i'll give you a cookie! Yaaaay!

Gaaraomae

-suki-suki!-


	3. Episode 03: The Lullaby

This chapter is fairly long and has some japanese language in it. So for a guide, just go to a japanese translator. Gomensai! -.-

* * *

Gaara never slept. Temari and Kankurou knew that for a fact. But this night was the most heart-aching night for them. They were each in their room listening to Gaara, who was softly singing. It wasn't his singing that was making them feel sad; it was what he was singing. Gaara was singing the lullaby his mother used to sing before she had turned into sand. This was the first time Gaara sang the lullaby. Kankurou stared at the ceiling and clutched his heart. Temari sat in the corner hands over knees trying not to cry.

_When it's time to say goodbye_

_I will sing my lullaby_

_Let the red sands slither and slip_

_Until I have you back into my grip_

This lullaby wasn't a normal one. It didn't have a motherly, loving tune. It was a sorrowful song that filled you with grief, pain, and hatred….

_When it's time to say goodbye…_ Kankuro fell asleep soundly.

_I will sing my lullaby…_Temari also fell asleep to the sad melody.

_Let the red sands slither and slip until I have you back into my grip…_

The winds blowing outside that were violently beating against the sand's house suddenly became deathly still. Gaara began to sing the second verse his mother used to sing to him.

_As I trudge through the dark rain_

_There's only one who can take my pain_

_Hearts that were pure are deadly black_

_I will not rest until you come back_

The wolves outside whimpered in the moon, as if singing the song with Gaara. Gaara went outside and walked through the woods. And as he did, he started to sing the final verse.

_Hatred is a strong way to kill_

_I have never loved you and never will_

_So I condemn you with a curse_

_No-one loves you you're the wor---_

Gaara stopped singing. He looked into his reflection in the lake. The moon shone, and under the moon was a huge ferocious monster. Gaara turned around and looked at the moon. His mother's disappointed face flashed through the reflection of the moon. Gaara sat down huddled up all alone---then he quietly started to cry.

Sakura was so woozy. She felt her eyeballs rolling in her head. "Hello? Anyone there?" she said cautiously as she spun around dizzily. "Kura-Kamisan!" a voice sung out to her. _Kura-Kamisan?! Who was calling me that!?" _Inner Sakura asked. Sakura was at the point when she was about to faint. She spun around one more time, and then fell back. She closed her eyes because she knew she would hit the ground, but then she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up by the thighs.

"Hmm. You need to be more careful, un." A familiar akatsuki member told her. _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK IT'S DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT WITH ME, CHA!? _Inner Sakura screeched. Deidara bent down to Sakura's level and his lips were only centimeters away. "Well it's a long story, actually, hmmph." Deidara scratched his neck. "Our leader wanted a girl akatsuki member so he asked for the strongest… I wanted it to be the slug tamer Lady Tsunade, and I was thinking that since you're her student, you could help me." He patted her head. "Kura-Kamisan, can you do that for Deidara-kun, un?" Deidara talked to Sakura in a babyish way. "Never!" Sakura yelled. "Well I was kind of figuring you'd want this." Deidara shrugged as he took a key out of his pocket. "If you stabbed Gaara with this, you wouldn't have to be his," Deidara said simply.

"Will it kill him?" Sakura's lips quivered with fear which actually pleased Deidara. "Of course it will damn kill him, un! Now come on make your decision I don't want to keep Sasori waiting, hmmph!" Deidara said. "I can't---Tsunade-sensei is our Hokage…" Sakura said. "'Kay. See you around, kura-kamisan. I will be back…" Deidara smirked and took off his akatsuki hat and placed it on Sakura's head. His yellow long hair blew in the wind. He left the academy schoolyard with the same smug grin on his face. Sakura felt trapped. The wind blew the akatsuki member hat off of Sakura's head and it flew into the hands of Deidara. Deidara turned around and waved with that mouth-like hand of his. _So THAT'S what was licking my hand. _Inner Sakura was disgusted.

Deidara disappeared and reappeared in front of the red-haired akatsuki member. "Sasori. She's hasn't made her decision." Deidara cocked his head at a side and looked at his partner. "What should we do?" he asked. Sasori remained silent. Then he looked at Deidara and smirked. "I'll pay the little puppet a visit tomorrow night." He said calmly. "A visit--? Ah…" Deidara nodded understandingly.

Sakura rounded up Sasuke and Naruto at 1:00 a.m in the morning. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily. Sasuke blinked twice before groaning with hunger. "Eh, well…" Sakura then explained what happened an hour ago. Naruto sat slurping his ramen and listening while Sasuke strained his neck to hear Sakura because she was talking so stiff. "Deidara, eh? That's the akatsuki guy that tried to kill Gaara before to get the one-tailed demon." Naruto drank up the last of his soup. "We got to go do something about this---let's go see the sand demon." Sasuke said. _Sasuke's so courageous! _Sakura thought as Naruto scowled. "But shouldn't we bring Kakashi-sensei with us?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head in disapproval. "Come on," he flew out the door. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto: _DAMN SHOWOFF! GRRR _Sakura: _Dreammmmy…!_

And then off they went.

It was morning when they reached the sand village. "Oh my god I am so hungry right now…" Naruto said even though he was the only one who ate a ramen last night. Sakura's hair was a mess. _Arrrrrrrgh, I need a comb!" _Inner Sakura shouted. The sand village was quiet and empty. The stalls were abandoned. Sakura found a salon stall. "Yay, a brush!" Sakura squealed as she picked up the brush and combed her silky pink hair. And Sasuke had said nothing the whole time. _He's so determined to save me… _thought Inner Sakura as she gave a thumbs-up. "Gaaaaaahh! Make way, Gaara-sama is coming!" a male teenager with brown hair yelled as he raced down the streets. His face was bruised and his hands and legs were bleeding. "Sama?!" Naruto stuttered at the respectful suffix people were calling Gaara.

The teenager stopped running when he came to Sakura. "You---Gaara-sama wants you…" the man said slowly. "Wow…you're beautiful." He reached his hand out to touch Sakura's pink hair but Sakura jerked away. The boy was taken aback then he started to run again. Gaara emerged from the corner. He looked up at Sakura and Naruto and emo kid…uh I mean Sasuke. "I thought I told you to come alone when you were ready." He said softly. "Listen---!" Sakura felt a bolt of bravery. "I don't LIKE you! I will never LIKE YOU!"

_I have never loved you and never will…._

The lullaby his mother sang rang into his head. His heart felt like it was being pierced with thorns. "So why don't you just leave me alone otherwise I'll have no choice but to kill you, you heartless freak!" Sakura yelled, not looking before leaping. "Harsh, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered to Sakura but she ignored him.

"GO away! NOW!" Sakura cried. Gaara's eyes darkened. His heart was on fire. He clutched his chest, and slowly started to make menacing steps toward Sakura. "Heh…ah heh…Heh heh heh ha ha ha!!!" Gaara started out to chuckled but then raged into a fierce laughter. "Stupid girl!" Gaara yelled as he grabbed Sakura by the hair. "Oww!" Sakura screamed. Gaara pulled Sakura close to him, still clutching her hair. "I don't love you either. I just have to find a kunoichi of pure strength for the Shukaku to devour the spirit of the soul. Then you'll be my lifeless little toy." He hissed in her ear. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, do anything to protect Sakura!" Sasuke told Naruto. "Datte bayo!" Naruto nodded. Gaara leaned in closer to Sakura ready to kiss her. "Nooou!" she cried. She attempted to kick him but he disappeared in mid-kick. He reappeared in back of Sasuke. He coiled his arm around Sasuke's neck and a shuriken aimed at his back. Sakura gasped. "No…"

Gaara plunged the shuriken through Sasuke's back and out, causing a bloody scene. "Nooooo!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, she threw a kunai knife at Gaara and it him him in the forehead as he turned around. But he just cracked then turned into sand. "This is a genjutsu!" Sakura thought. "RELEASE!" she yelled as she did the hand signs. She snapped out of the gen-jutsu and Sasuke and Naruto were at her side. Gaara…was gone.

"Huh…Hah…Huh…" Sakura half panted half gasped. "Sakura…you're all right now." Sasuke said to soothe her. But Sakura was not only suffering physically. This gen-jutsu had mentally corrupted her mind.

The medical-nin sat in her office filing paperwork with Shizune. A picture of Nawaki and Dan sat on her desk. "This is hard work…" Tsunade grunted. "Ditto, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune rubbed her forehead. "Well at least you don't have annoying breasts getting in the way." Tsunade joked with her niece. Shizune couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah…" she agreed to admit. Suddenly, the glass of the office window shattered and standing there was Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. "Eh hehehehe!" Kisame smirked and put his huge thorny sword on his shoulder. "Fish boy and sharingan boy…" thought Tsunade.

"Why are you here!?" Tsunade spat. Itachi closed his eyes and re-opened them. "Tsuande, come with us," he said. "Hah!" Tsunade mocked him with laughter and got up. She came to him face-to-face. And then… "CHA!" Tsunade yelled as she punched Itachi in the face really hard. But her fist went through Itachi and she realized this was just a clone. The real Itachi was behind Shizune. "Come with us or this little one is dead." He said. "I want to join the fun," Kisame said as he started to make chakra hand signs. _What is that demon shark doing? _Tsunade thought. "Maku Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kisame yelled as he cloned into three Kisames, including himself. "Samehada! Attack!" Kisame shouted at his sword. His sword flew up in the air and went straight for Shizune. Tsunade froze. It was quiet. Blood was on the ground. Blood. Blood. Tsunade had hemophobia. _The fear of blood._ Blood was splattered on the ground. A faint scream arose from Shizune. Then everything blurred out.

It was night and everything was still at Sakura's house. She had just come back from the Sand Village an hour ago, but was still exhausted. She got into bed because her legs were aching badly. When she got into her bed, she turned to the right. And there was the face of Sasori, right next to her. "Eeeeeeeep!" Sakura screamed as she jumped out of her bed. "Nanra appu?" Sasori said as he got out of Sakura's bed. "What's up? WHAT'S UP!?" Sakura yelled furiously at the red-head. Sasori smiled and looked at hr innocently. "You sleeping in my bed, that's what's up!" Sakura cried. "Relax, hachimitsu…" Sasori got out of Sakura's bed. His cloak was off and he was shirtless. _Ewwww! Why doesn't he have a shirt on!? Why is he calling me hachimitsu, his honey!?" _Inner Sakura shouted. "Chakra Suji Kairai no Jutsu…" Sasori pulled his hands forward and electronic blue chakra puppet strings came out of his fingertips. "You'd make a pretty subordinate…my marionette." Sasori sent the chakra strings flying at Sakura and they grabbed her. They wrapped her ankles and wrists. Sakura couldn't move. She had just become Sasori's puppet….

* * *

Woo! Go cliffy! Muahahah Mwehehehehe! This story was seven pages on my WORD and my fingers are starting to swell. (cracks knuckles) Im an over-achiever. GO ME! Oh yeh!

Gaaraomae

-suki-suki!-


	4. Episode 04: The Plan

* * *

"Deidara…you look worried," the unnamed leader of the akatsuki noticed. "Yeah…it's just that---I hope Sasori isn't doing anything _**rash **_to Sakura." Deidara frowned. "Like what? In the violence way?" the leader asked. Deidara turned around and faced the leader with a silly, sheepish face. "No…in the sex way."

_Shizune…you were my world to me….When Dan and Nawacki were gone…you were everything I had left. Shizune…just your smile made me feel safe…Shizune…Shizune!! SHIZUNE!!!!!_

Rage swelled inside Tsunade. She was so angry in fact, her chakra levels boosted up 10X more than her average! "And I thought I had the ridiculous amount of chakra…" Kisame took a step back. Itachi still held the unconscious –maybe dead- Shizune in his arms. "Itachi…I think we'd better go…" Kisame looked at Itachi. Itachi's sharingan eyes thrived, but then they vanished and his deep black eyes were there once again.

"Yes…" Itachi agreed. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!!!" Tsunade screamed. And in a heartthrob, Kisame and Itachi had vanished…Shizune with them…

"Itachi, why did you take the girl with us?" Kisame asked as they flew back to their hideout. "Hostage." Itachi explained in one word. "Ah…so she **is **still alive. How merciful of you…" Kisame smirked.

"So my little one," Sasori paced around the room holding the attached strings on Sakura, "what should we perform first?" Sasori smiled in a smug way. "Oh, I know. How about the tale of the girl who didn't listen to her superiors and now is dead two times?" Sasori was intimidating her. Sakura was hurting too much to say anything. "One day, a girl was captured by the akatsuki…" Sasori fiddled with his strings, causing the Sakura puppet to be grabbed by another puppet in a black cloak with red clouds. _He's just playing with me! I won't let him get away with---!" _Sakura thought but then her train of thought was interrupted by another puppet which started to hit her on the head. "Oww!" Sakura cried. "---and she didn't listen to his wishes so he beat her so hard she died twice. The end." Sasori now was moving his fingers vigorously. The akatsuki puppet started bopping Sakura on the breast. "OUCH!" Sakura yelled.

Sasori was clearly enjoying this. "Tell me---give me the inside facts about the 5th Hokage." Sasori soothingly said, as he gently touched the cheek of the Sakura doll. "You don't do voodoo, do you?" Sakura choked. "Oh…no, actually, I do." Sasori smirked as he pulled out a Sakura voodoo doll. Sakura gulped. Sasori held the Sakura voodoo doll in his hands. He squeezed it a little. Sakura felt her waist caving into her body and her stomach crushing. "Stop!" Sakura cried.

Sakura had no choice but to tell him. No! A shinobi's duty was to protect his village, not destroy it! Sakura saw Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru outside of her house. They were looking through the window! "Ino!" Sakura cried with tears in her eyes. "What?" Sasori looked around to the window. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were gone. _Am I going crazy? _Inner Sakura said.

Outside, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi were hiding in the back of the house, just below the window. "Shit, he almost saw us." Shikamaru said. "Great job, Choji! Anyone with eyes can see your fatass!" Ino scowled. Chouji just munched on his chips. "Plan?" Ino looked at Shikamaru. "…nah." Nothing came to Shikamaru's mind. "…I cant believe I'm saying this, but Chouji…plan?" Ino looked at Chouji who remained silent. Shikamaru entered his squatting position and put his hands together.

"Well…" Chouji said. "It's pretty screwed, but I've got a plan…"

* * *

What is Choji's plan...? Hmm. It's something to do with BBQ chips...(wink) ;) SPREAD THE LOVE. n-n

Gaaraomae

-suki-suki!-


	5. Episode 05: The Scorpion

Omg! Guys, i am super super super really really really really very very very sorry. I haven't updated this story in like...forever! Since summer began, i got lazy! I'm sowwy...but i tried to make this chapter the best i could.

Gaaah! Fingers!!! CRAMP!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Shizune opened her eyes slowly. She was in an unfamiliar room. She walked up to a door and tried to open it. It was locked. "…the hell?" Shizune rubbed her eyes sleepily. The room was bare, with stone walls and stone flooring. It had one ripped-up grey couch in the corner, and a pale lamp that loosely hung from a cord. "Where am I?" Shizune looked around. She felt something on her forehead. She took it off. Oh, it was just her shinobi headband. Shizune tied it back on to her forehead. But then her mind started to spark. She took the shinobi band off again abruptly, and saw the familiar curl with the triangle at the bottom, the Village Hidden in the Leaves shinobi sign…it was scratched through the middle…

"Ugh!" Sakura moaned as Sasori dug his nail through the voodoo's thread. "Come on, Chouji! What's your plan!?" Ino said impatiently. Chouji went to the front door of Sakura's house. He opened it quietly. Ino and Shikamaru followed; eyebrows raised. Chouji quietly opened the door to Sakura's room, where he threw the bag of chips at Sasori. "What the hell...?" Sasori whirled around, but the door was closed. A bag of BBQ chips lay on the floor. "Addicted, are you?" Sasori looked at Sakura who squinted. Sasori took a taste of one of the chips. He munched on the piece, and then he turned to face Sakura. "This…tastes…like…" Sasori frowned.

Sasori went up to Sakura. He put his face close to hers, breathing down on her. "Taste one." He smiled.

This is why Sakura hated Sasori so much. At times, he'd treat his victim like her or she was in a 5 star hotel, and then he'd just drain their nlood out and gut the,.

He pushed a chip into Sakura's stubborn mouth. _BBQ CHIPS! THIS IS THE WORK OF CHOUJI! THEY'RE RESCUEING ME! _Inner Sakura beamed. "Taste another." Sasori took another one out of the bag, pleased to feed his little puppet. Sakura spit on Sasori's face. Sasori smirked as he wiped the saliva off. "I'm just trying to be generous. You only have a few minutes left before you completely turn into a puppet." Sasori said calmly.

"What the hell would giving an akatsuki member chips do to save Sakura, you idiot!" Ino hissed at Chouji. But Chouji was one step ahead. "While Sasori is distracted by the chips, Shikamaru will use his shadow possession technique. He will control Sasori's body while you, Ino-chan, will do mind-transfer jutsu to take over Sasori's mind. You will cut the puppet strings on Sakura because those are the things that are turning her into a puppet!

Once the strings are cut, the voodoo doll will disappear, and then while Sasori's mind is recovering, we scram!" Chouji said. Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other wide-eyed. "WHEN DID YOU GET SO SMART, DAMN IT!" Ino yelled.

The plan was as followed. It was a success, and while Sasori's mind was recovering, the team ran away, with Sakura on Shikamaru's back.

"What a pain! She is so damn heavy." Shikamaru complained. "I never knew Ino-Shika-Cho team could actually take down an akatsuki member so easily." Shikamaru frowned, remembering his battle with Hidan.

"Maybe he was off guard."

"Or maybe he was frickin drunk."

Ino cut Shikamaru and Chouji's conversation short. "You guys hear that?" she hissed.

Chouji and Shikamaru strained themselves to hear. A little beeping sound was making the sound. "You don't suppose it's a…"

And before she could finish her sentence, Shikamaru yelled, "BOMB!!!" and they all catapulted themselves behind a huge boulder. The whole Haruno house blew up. Good thing Sakura's parents weren't inside…

Shikamaru laid Sakura down on the grass. He looked at his hands. They were bloody. "Aw, craaaap…" he smeared it on the rock. "What the hell happened?" Ino asked as she saw the red back of her rival/friend. "Sasori didn't DO anything to Sakura, did he?" Chouji asked also. "No…" Shikamaru shook his pineapple-head.

"Then what is this red scorpion tattoo engraved in blood doing next to this red key tattoo also engraved in blood?" Ino tilted her head. Sure enough, right next to the Shukaku's mark, was the mark of Akasuna no Sasori.

"Poor Sakura. First the loss of her house and now two freaking playboys are after her," Chouji said.

The next day, Sakura awoke finding herself in the same hospital room as before. Tsunade was sitting next to her, her eyes red and swollen. "Sakura…are you trying to show-off or something?" she asked.

"What are you talking about---?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Tsunade showed her a CT Scan of her back. Right next to the Key, was a Scorpion. "What the hell!?" she burst out. "Ah, so it wasn't your dong." Tsunade put the image away. She then picked up the rusty key Deidara had given her.

"And what…is this?" she asked, a slight crack in her voice. "My –uh- house keys." She said. Tsunade frowned, but she looked convinced. "Sakura…I want you to avoid getting anymore of these marks…one more, and you might just become a demon." Tsunade said.

Sakura frowned. Two days had passed. That left three more until the Shukaku claimed her. Even if she managed to escape that threat, Sasori was right there, eager to make her his little dolly.

"And Sakura---I'm sorry to say, but your house has been blown up." Tsunade said sympathetically.

"Then where am I supposed to live until then!? My parents left!!" Sakura shouted. "Stay calm, stay calm. There's a boy here who has allowed you to stay with him for a while."

"Really?! Who!?"

_It is so Sasuke. Damn I'm good!_

"Gaara."

* * *

_Please Review_


	6. Episode 06: The Good Side

**Akasuna Blood: Yay! new Chappie!  
**

**Kisame: Does paper taste good?**

** Akasuna Blood: Why?**

**Kisame: I don't know..i ate your whole story...(burp)**

**Akasuna Blood: Kisame!!!! You're lucky that i have an extra copy.**

**Kisame: Can i eat it?**

**Akasuna Blood: Hell no! Just for that, you say the disclaimer!**

**Kisame: Aww, you suck! Akasuna Blood does not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Akasuna Blood:Good boy. Forgive and forget.**

**Kisame: Whatever.**

* * *

She started to fumble uncertainly with the hitlist. "Why that nigger…" she hissed.

Suddenly the door swing open. Gaara was holding yet another bloody knife, but this blood was fresh.

_Sasuke!!!_

Gaara looked around for fair-haired pinky. He saw her on the couch, and he sat down next to her. She scooted over to the farthest edge of the sofa from him.

"Guess what? We're going to make love and have a Shukaku-demon jr." he smirked.

Sakura gasped. The last person she wanted to have sex with was him.

"I'm t-too young!" she screamed. "So am I, but the Shukaku is like 100 years old," Gaara smirked. "Get away from me!" she jumped off the sofa and ran into the bedroom. "What first? Marriage or sex?" he said jokingly as he followed her into the bedroom.

"Go get mugged!" she yelled at him. "I do so wish you'd stop saying mean things to me," he said, smirking still. "I'll say whatever I want to say to---" she started but then Gaara thrust her on the bed and lay on top of her.

"Get off of me!" she cried. He pulled her sweater up halfway, before she smacked him and pulled her sweater back down. "Don't be shy," he sad while he licked his lips. But his voice was different. It wasn't his normal, coaxing sour voice. It was another deeper, darker, more lascivious voice.

_The Shukaku was speaking to her through Gaara's body._

Sakura jabbed her knee in Gaara's crotch. "Ah--!!" Gaara rolled off of her, and she leapt off the bed. She started to run out of the room, before she heard a "SAND COFFIN!"

She screamed as heaps of sand swiftly chased her out the door. Gaara's sand was running out. His gourd was now 1/10 full. He made a gesture, and all the sand cascaded back towards him. He closed his fist, and the sand flew into the air. He climbed onto the sand platform in the air, and it raced after Sakura, who was desperately trying to open the front garden gate.

She jammed the lock and punched the gate open. She turned around, and saw Gaara _flying. _

"WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed. He was on top of a sand flying-thingie, and he was near to her. His eyes gleamed a dirty look, that told Sakura I-WILL-KILL-YOU-SO-GET-YOUR-ASS-HERE-BEFORE-I-DO.

Sakura scuttled out of the gate, and quickly closed it, right when Gaara was about to go through it.

She expected to hear a BAM!, as if Gaara had smacked himself right on the gate. But gasped when she saw that he had teleported. She turned on her heels to run again, but her wrist was grabbed and hauled on to the flying sand platform.

"If I were you…I wouldn't try to run away again." Gaara whispered in her ear.

The sand was so soft and smooth, Sakura felt as if she was walking on fluffy clouds. They were about 100 feet up. Every time she felt as if she'd slip and fall, she felt a strong arm around her waist hoist her back up. How come sometimes Gaara could be an OK guy, and how come sometimes he was a bastard?

"You're house is that way…" she said as she looked at the white riggety old house by the ocean they had just passed. Gaara didn't say anything. He just looked away.

_And Sakura could have just sworn that he blushed._

Tsunade sat in her office, listening to the radio. "THIS WEEK'S WINNER OF THE LOTTERY JACKPOT GOES TO NUMBER 2650-3212!" it buzzed.

Tsunade froze. She dropped her pencil, and opened her drawer briskly. She saw her lottery ticket. Number 2650-3212 started back at her.

"Something bad's happening..." her eyes widened and her chin quivered.

Shizune glared at Kabuto. "Let me out of here." She took off her headband and threw it on the floor and stomped on it.

"Oh? You don't like your new room? We can always move you by Sasori's room---and there's a 96.6 percent chance he'll sneak in the night to turn you into his marionette." Kabuto said flatly.

Shizune took it as a joke at first, but his eyes were so deadlocked on her and so serious, she quit complaining.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me? Why didn't we go back to your house---?" sakura streamed full questions out at the red-headed demon. "SHUT UP! STOP ASKING SuCH STUPID QUESTIONS!" a voice yelled.

"No---don't stop…the sound of your voice is lovely." Another voice coaxed. "She's a bitch and that's all she's ever going to be!"

"No. No, she's more that that--- "

"Quit speaking on your own! I need to teach you a lesson!"

"GAAAAAAHH!" Gaara shouted and fell to his knees.

He lost control of the sand, and they hurtled to ground, Gaara, holding his head and screeching.

"STOP! STOP!!!" he yelled.

He was obviously in a genjutsu, Sakura thought. But what could be making him so scared?

_**Those eyes. **_

_**Those glaring, cold eyes.**_

_**Cruelty.**_

_**Demonic Cruelty.**_

They fell into a lake, probably 12 feet deep. Sakura couldn't swim, and Gaara seemed recovered. "Help! Gaara! I can't swim!" she choked. Gaara swam over and picked her up bridal-style and swam to the dock.

"You---why did you kill Sasuke?!" she finally had the enough courage to tell him off.

"I didn't kill him," he said.

"Yes you did," she snarled. Then she burst into tears. "Now Sasuke-kun is dead!"

Gaara said nothing and climbed onto the dock.

He sat next to her, breathing in her ear. Then he whispered, "Don't cry…"

And then he was gone. Was this freedom? Had he let her go? Sakura looked at her back. The key was gone, but the scorpion was red and blazing. And as she sniffled, only two words echoed through her head…

…_don't _and _cry…  
_

* * *

**Sasori: Why the hell did you name yourself after my blood.**

** Akasuna Blood: Because you are my lover, my husband!**

**Sasori: Last time i checked, you were that crazed Sasori Fan Club Leader... -.-**

**Akasuna Blood: Shut up! I LOVE YOU!**

** Sasori: Please review...  
**

**  
**


	7. Episode 07: The Chaos

I swear to god, i'm making this story up as i go. do you know how frickin hard that is?

And by the way, if you dudes see Sasuke Uchiha, tell him i said, "Cheer up, emo kid!"

* * *

Every few weeks from now, Sakura would go for a check-up to Tsunade's hospital, and Tsunade told her the key had cleared up quite nicely. "Do whatever you did to get rid of the key to the scorpion, and you should be just fine," Tsunade said.

Somehow, Sakura wouldn't think Sasori would fall for her Sasuke-kun sob story.

"Yeah…" Sakura tried to hide her sarcastic voice. "Okay…now all you have to do is lie down and wait for your parents to pick you up." Tsunade said, and walked out of the room.

_When's the next time I'll see Sasori?_

_**Dude…that guy's like 60 years old…why would he want to do it with you?**_

_Some people are like that, Inner me._

_**Well what the hell is his problem?! He's such a freaking----!!!!**_

"**Dick**, please phone Sakura's parents," Tsunade said to her worker. The man nodded, and dialed Sakura's mom's cell. She did not pick up. "Where the hell are this kid's parents?" Tsunade banged the table.

"We've had a search party out for them for one whole week!" Tsunade's voice rung out from the ajar door.

_They've had a search party…for my parents!? I thought they had went out of town for a month!  
_

Tsunade came into the room. "Uhm, Sakura…would you mind staying here for a couple of---?" she began but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Minutes?"

"Hours,"

"Oh…"

She sat on the restbed, staring at the ceiling. She sat motionless, all glazy-eyed and dazed. Suddenly, the whole ceiling turned bloody red. The blood dripped onto her, and before she knew it, a gallons of blood poured onto her. She was drowning in BLOOD.

"Tsunade-sama!!!" she cried. Tsunade came into the room, and right there before Sakura's eyes, a kunai knife plunged Tsunade straight in the heart. "Gu…!" the old lady fell back on the ground. Sakura screamed.

She started to cough. Everything was flashing in front of her, so calmly, so unviolent, luring her into her quiet death. The background turned black. Sakura was color-less except for her outlines, which were pure white.

"Wait a minute…RELEASE!" she cried as she did a genjutsu release. She was not released. Instead, a red-haired S-ranked criminal flashed in front of her. As soon as he came, he disappeared.

"Wait---! YOU! Sasori!" she cried, running across the nothingness. She found herself running into a great brick wall. She looked up, and Sasori sat on top of the wall, legs crossed, arms holding a book, glasses on, and smoking a pipe.

"Get down here!" her voice echoed in the darkness.

"Oh…? Come up here." He replied in his dulcet, droning voice.

"And end up like humpty-dumpty? Get a life!" Sakura hollered at him.

He smirked. He flashed from the wall and was right next to her. "You know? I think girls with unnecessary humor need to be taught a lesson," he said.

"What the---!?" In a flash, all of Sakura's clothes were frisked off, Sasori not even moving. "You---WEIRDO!" She cried, embracing herself.

His smirk was wider. "Want your clothes back?"

"YES!!!" she screamed.

"Yes what?"

"YES NOW!!!" she screamed louder.

"Oh my, what rudeness." He teleported himself back on top of the wall. "I'm afraid if you have to act like a little bitch, then you must force the clothes from me," he said.

"What?"

"Catch me…"

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura punched the wall, and it crumbled into millions of pieces. But Sasori got off beforehand. She knew he had teleported behind her, so she spun around, and stopped him from clutching her.

She punched him in the stomach. Her hand went right through his guts and out. There was a fizz, like when a television has lost reception. "Aww, you hit me…that's no fun," Sasori pouted as he crossed his arms.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "RELEASE!"

As she was released from the genjutsu, she found herself clothed and sitting back on the restbed. "Tsunade-sama!" she called out to make sure. Tsunade entered unharmed. "Yes…what is it?"

Sakura sighed with relief.

"Nothing…Thanks,"

* * *

**I think Gaara's theme song would be What Is Love by Haddaway.**

** Sakura's would be Butterfly by Smile. dk**

**Sasori? I'd have to say Mr.Wonderful!!!**

Anyways, _please review!_


	8. Episode 08: The Shock

Sakura had not seen Gaara in two days. Once or twice she went to the ocean, and walked along the banks, hoping maybe to spot him wandering around his house. But his house was always dark, his windows were broken, and the shutters banged in the wind.

She went to Kakashi-sensei and asked if he'd seen Sasuke. Kakashi shook his head no. She asked Naruto if he had seen Sasuke around. "Mm-mm, Sakura," Naruto frowned.

Today was her fourth time going to the ocean. This time she invited her friend Ino Yamanaka with her. "You know Sakura, it's been a while since we've actually hung out together," Ino smiled.

"…yeah." Sakura admitted she never felt friendly with Ino as she did now. "Say…" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. "Oh, you first," Sakura grinned. "No, no. You," Ino grinned back. Sakura winced. "NO---YOU." A vein popped out on her head. Ino's smile turned into an arrogant smirk. "I insist, billboard-brow, you first." The name-calling started to crack out.

"INO YOU PIG!" Sakura thrust herself wildly at Ino. They both rolled in a catfight straight in the water. Sakura sputtered and picked herself up. Ino coughed, and Sakura held out a hand to pick her up.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, then started to laugh. "I'm sorry," Ino said. "Me too," Sakura replied. "What I wanted to ask was---have you seen Sasuke lately?" Ino confessed.

"…oh. That's what I wanted to ask you," Sakura said solemnly. "I seriously think something happened to him," Ino frowned. "I have a feeling it's something to do with the sand guy," she continued.

Sakura looked up at Ino. "Maybe…" she said.

The two walked, hands around shoulders, until they reached Gaara's home. "I wonder who lives in this dump," Ino criticized. "Oh, the outside may look like a dump---but wait till you see the inside," Sakura said.

"How do you know?"

"—UH. I peeked through the window before," she lied.

"I wanna see," Ino said. She looked through the window. "Ugh---I can't see. There's a piece of paper blocking the window." Ino complained.

"Really!?" Sakura exclaimed. Ino backed away from the window. "Yeah…" she raised an eyebrow. "Haaaaaa---!" Sakura raised her fist and smashed the window. Dust exploded from each corner. Ino hacked. "Wow…looks like this place has been abandoned…" she sneezed.

Sakura grabbed the paper. In quiet words, she began to read the paper to herself.

**If you are looking for the owner of this house…give up! Haa, I've killed him…don't even bother looking. If you'd like to see him, maybe you can stop by and look at my puppet collection.**

"Ohmigod…" Sakura gasped. "Sasori---!" she growled. "What's that?" Ino scrunched her nose. "Oh, no-one…nothing." Sakura shrugged it off.

At night, Sakura slipped on her kunoichi uniform. She slipped a few pocket knives in her sack, and put her headband on.

Tonight would be the night---where it all ended.


	9. Episode 09: The Dinner

**Well, even though in the last chapter i said "WHERE IT ALL ENDED..." this isn't the last chapter. Lolz. HEY! I HEARD YOU SAY "NOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

* * *

The forest was deathly still and showed no sign of aany akatsuki member.

Her heart pounded faster and faster. The wind whipped across her face, her short hair streaming behind her. Her light, circumspect footsteps became a loud, roaring voice in her ear.

Her foot caught against a tree trunk root. She found herself falling. She hit the ground, hard. And before she knew it, he was there.

"I thought you had been disposed of," he murmured.

_Girls would name you chick. _

_You fly like what I'm feeling _

_Get it out play tricks. _

_Addicted to my body _

_You dreamed of happy end _

_After all, why don't you understand? _

She got up, puffing hard. "Where's Gaara!" she screamed. He didn't reply. He turned on his heels, and ran. "Wait!" she called after the enigma. She ran after him, feet thudding against the cold bristly grass.

He glanced behind his back, smirking. "He's leading me somewhere----I know it," she thought. They turned a sharp corner, and he disappeared.

_Shut up get out of here; don't cry it jealous_

_I never thought of me and you my dear _

_Shut up get out of here; you've got to loose your fear _

_I know your mom will cheer you up my dear. _

_Shut up get out of here; why don't you disappear. _

_I never thought of me and you my dear. _

_Here we go again _

She looked around and cursed. She paced a few steps and suddenly was hit with a wooden surface. Knocked against her was a puppet figure of...

"Gaara?"

The puppet danced around, merrily. Almost as if he was in a trance. She chased after him. His hand bobbed and his feet swayed. It was like he was in a dream. "Stop!" she cried. He turned around and opened his puppet-mouth. About 5 kunai knives shot up in the air. She jumped back, barely missing the blades.

Was this the real Gaara? Or a fraud created by **him**..?

_Me and my cold angel _

_And you the fool for love _

_You look like George the second. _

_You were not good enough _

_Addicted to my body _

_You dreamed of happy end _

_After all, why don't you understand? _

_Shut up get out of here; don't cry it jealous tears _

_I never thought of me and you my dear _

_Shut up get out of here; you've got to loose your fear _

_I know your mom will cheer you up my dear. _

_Shut up get out of here; why don't you disappear. _

_I never thought of me and you my dear._

_(Here we go again)_

She clutched her throbbing chest. "Release," she huffed. Nothing occurred, except a fog of purple gas clouded the scene.

_Poison…_

She clamped her mouth shut. The Gaara puppet lay on the floor, no apparent chakra strings attached to it. She picked it up, and started to run out of the forest.

When she tumbled out of the bushes on the exterior side, she coughed and hacked. Her throat felt very sore and itchy.

Had she been inflicted with the poison?

She'd have to take her chances with the one puppet master she knew and Gaara's one brother…

…Kankuro.

The journey to the sand village was very perennial. And after all the chasing she did in the forest, she wanted to lie down and rest. But she was crossing the desert, and the sun beated angrily down at her.

In sight, she saw two troops of sand ninja, commandeered by Temari, stretching and doing excercises for the next mission. They were about a mile away. Her feet shuffled against the sizzling sand, and she felt very light-headed.

Temari saw her in sight, and gave a welcome wave. Sakura lifted her arm up to wave back, but she collapsed on the floor instead. Her thoughts droned out. Her vision went blurry. And the last thing she could faintly, inaudibly hear was Temari crying, "SAKURA!"

Sakura found herself sitting on a sickbed at the sand's hospital. Temari was next to Chiyo-baasama, talking to the doctors. When they saw she finally came to, a nurse came up to her. "Haruno Sakura of the Leaf Village, you have just survived a stroke, and you are dehydrated." The nurse informed her as she handed her a water bottle.

"We also found that you have some poison in your body. You might feel numb for a couple of days, but I think we removed enough of it to keep you alive,"

Sakura frowned, her temples scrunched up. "Oh…and Kankurou-sama has requested dinner with you," she added.

_Kankurou…had requested dinner with me?_

"Be at the central hall at 8:00," she said. Sakrua glanced at the digital watch sitting next to her sick bed. It read 6:52.

"How long have I been OUT?" she asked.

"About one day…"

"Oh no---!"

_THAT MEANS TOMORROW I AM GOING TO BE SASORI'S!!!_

"This young lad will escort you to the room you will be staying over in tonight," she pointed to a slender teenager boy with brown wavy locks of hair. He had his hands in his pockets, and his shirt was soaked in sweat.

As he took Sakura to her room, he would always avoid eye-contact with her or if she spoke to him, he looked away and shyly blushed. _Wow, him and Hinata would have made a good couple _Sakura giggled at her thought.

She entered her room. It was like a palace fit for a princess. The curtains were a crimson scarlet, and the matching king-sized bed and sofa set had golden swirls of embroidery.

How come Gaara didn't live here?

Two maids came into the room and handed Sakura a black, long sleeved dress and a pink ribbon to tie her hair up. "Wear these, mistress," one said. Sakura looked confused, but assured she would.

She slipped on the silky dress and it trailed down to her feet. She wore high-heeled boots and tied the ribbon on her head, the same way Ino had done it for her when they were little.

She was escorted by the same boy into the central hall. Kankurou was seated at the far end of the table, wearing a tuxedo. Temari was to the left of him, standing up, a worried expression on her face.

"Hello," Kankurou got up and bowed.

"Hey, whassup Kank," Sakura replied in a way the least bit appropriate.

Kankurou grinned and made a gesture for her to be seated. A pile of exquisite dishes lay on the table, steaming. Sakura caught some drool dribbling down and quickly wiped it with a napkin.

"I wanted to ask you something very important," he said, his voice steady. "Go ahead," Sakura said.

"I want to know why the mark of the red sands was on your back…" he said

Sakura dropped the fork and knife she was holding. "Look at this," he twiddled with his fingers and Kuroari, one of his puppets, poofed out. He showed Sakura the mark on Kuroari''s neck, which was a red scorpion on top of a yellow-ish sandy surface.

Sakura gasped. "It's a long story," she whined.

"Well then," Kankuro put down his fork and knife and pushed away his plate with a smirk, "…start talking,"

* * *

**It's about time i wrote a long chapter, eh?**

****

** Since i worked extra hard on this, can you give me a review?**

**Please?  
**

**  
**


	10. Episode 10: The Easy Way Out

Just to tell you guys...I WILL BE CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY. So IF YOU LOOK IN YOUR FAVORITE STORIES SECTION, DO NOT BE SURPRISED TO SEE AN UNFAMILIAR NAME. r0fl0l.

* * *

Sakura spilled out everything she knew to Gaara's brother and sister. No, she didn't exactly trust them, but they were the only ones to talk to who would understand. Temari was speechless.

Kankuro looked pretty calm, as if all this information had the least effect on him. "Have you and Sasori made sexual contact?" he asked.

Sakura's whole face went red. Temari turned politely away to hide her sniggering. Sakura was restraining herself from punching Kankurou. "N-no way," she hissed. He looked so innocent, Sakura thought, until he popped out that question.

"One more question---"

Sakura groaned.

"Do you have any idea where Gaara could be?"

Sakura thought. Sasori DID imply that Gaara was his puppet now. But of course, the clever bastard could be lying. "Well…there is a slight chance that he is in the forest, in the underground akatsuki lair," she confessed.

Temari gasped, but Kankurou just nodded. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He said as he got up and left. Temari scurried after him.

"Now…what?" Sakura tilted her head. The brown-haired escort came into the room. He opened the doors, and Sakura walked through. As he locked up the dining room, Sakura began to run down the stairs.

"Matte!" the brown-haired boy called out to the fleeting pink-haired girl he had been escorting. Sakura paid no heed. She flew out the door, and high-heeled boots thumped on the ground, causing her ankles to twist in a most uncomforting way.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that the boy was gaining up on her. She tripped over her boots. She collapsed on the ground, arms flailing. She unzipped the accursed shoes, and thrust them to the side. With her bare feet, tingling from the hard cement, she charged into the woods.

The beautiful black satin dress snatched on a dead branch from a weeping willow. She spun around, and half of her top was stripped. She continued to frantically run, like the poor confused girl she was before.

Nothing that stood in her way stopped her. She jumped over fallen trees, stepped on smooth pebbles over a babbling brook, and hauled herself over boulders.

By now, her oxygen was draining slowly out. She breathed hard and clutched her chest, gasping for air. She saw no sign of the boy. She turned around to go on, but froze.

Over the boulder was a huge, deep, canyon. At the far, far bottom was a frothing stream clashing against rocks mercilessly. She quickly scrambled off the boulder. A long, outstretched rickety bride was the only thing crossing from her end to the other.

It was very steep down there. If the fall didn't kill her, the impact would. She gulped. She put a shaky hand on the rope. It creaked, and the bridge swiveled to the right.

And before she could do anything else, two strong arms wrung around her waist, flipped her over and dropped her on the safe ground. "What the hell!?" she cried out fiercely. She looked up and saw the brown-haired escort boy.

"You want to kill yourself, you damn bitch!?" that was the first time Sakura heard his voice. It was a light, un-toned voice, yet a sour rasp to it. It sounded familiar.

She glared at him for a few more seconds, then got up to her feet. He bent down, hands on knees, puffing hard. Sakura seized the moment and thrust herself against him. He fell back, and he slid over the edge of the cliff, one hand grabbing dearly for his life.

"Help---me," he said in a cracked voice. Sakura stared at him. She tied a rope tightly around a rock & threw the other end at him. Then, assuming he could haul himself up, she started to run across the bridge.

The boy climbed over the edge, and when Sakura was about halfway across, he called out to her, "It isn't safe. Come back if you value your life!"

"I don't care anymore!" Sakura screeched, trying to hold back the burning tears. She then whirled around and took a step. The wood plank broke, and Sakura jumped back. She watched the plank and nails fall to their (inanimate) death.

"Lucky it wasn't you, eh?" said a voice behind her. She whirled around, causing her hair to whip in his face. He spit her hair out of his mouth. "Stay away from me!" she hissed, stepping back cautiously.

"I wouldn't keep moving if I were you. The last time this bridge was ever inspected was –oh…never." The boy smirked and grabbed her by the wrists. "No!" she swung her knee at his crotch. He recoiled, and yelped in pain.

She started to run across the bridge. She felt it loosen underneath her. In that moment, her life flashed before her. About 6 planks underneath her split. She fell, and her heart stopped beating for a second.

She screamed, and hung onto the ropes binding the wooden planks. She couldn't hear the boy. Chicken, she thought. _He ran away, that dummy. _

She was about to pull herself up until she saw that the rope holding her was unthreading. Her eyes widened, and she wanted to scream, but her mouth was too dry.

The rope split, and she squeezed her eyes shut

* * *

Keh keh keh! Cliffie!!

Please Review or else i will kill you.

_...i know where you live. MWAHAHAHAHAHA_


	11. Episode 11: The Truth

I CHANGED THE NAME! YAAAAAY! It is now Love is a Pain in My Crack . Well duh! It's referring to Sakura's words. Hehehehe...

* * *

"_Ah! Ino-chan!"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Do you think…that one day…I'll get married?"_

"_I don't know, Sakura. With that large forehead, maybe not," _

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_I'm just kidding, you crybaby!" _

"_But –sniff- if I do get married, who do you think it will be to?"_

"_That Gaara kid?"_

"_Ew, no!"_

"_I'm joking! Sheesh!"_

"Uhnn---!" Sakura moaned, and found herself lying on the ground. She bolted upright, and saw the brown haired boy, sitting by the edge of the cliff, back turned, reading a book. She took the cloth that was on her forehead and threw it at his head. He quickly turned around and caught it with one hand, 2 inches from his face.

"HEY YOU!" she yelled.

"Ye-es?" he said seductively.

"Did you---save my life?" she said more quietly.

He took his glasses off and frowned. "Hmm. I don't remember," he said, with a smirk on his face.

"God! UGH!" she cried and threw a fallen apple at his head. He caught it again, and in mid-catch, Sakura threw a branch at him. He flipped the apple up, grabbed the stick, and Sakura looked up. The apple was above her.

It hurtled down, and before she knew it, it smacked her on the scalp.

"HEY!"

"Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"Punch me," he said randomly.

"Why would I punch you!? You saved my life, you freaking retard!"

"Well, you did try to physically hurt me by throwing objects at me," he pointed out all smart-alecky.

"Fine," she got up and gave him a hard slug in his face. Suddenly, all his skin broke, literally BROKE into millions of glass pieces. He shattered like broken glass, and Sakura looked at her knuckles. Blood dripped down.

"You just broke a mirror genjutsu," said a voice behind her.

Sakura whirled around and saw Gaara leaning against a tree, arms crossed. "Gaara!" Sakura was about to run up and hug him, but changed her mind when she remembered she was supposedly not to "like him".

"I thought you w-were dead," she stammered, feeling like a complete fool.

"No, I just ran away and left a fake note. I wanted to test you to see if you were who I wanted."

Who he WANTED? What is this freak talking about!

"Then who was the brown-haired kid?"

"That was me…Good disguise, huh?" He smiled.

Sakura didn't reply. Instead, she burst into tears. "Aww, I didn't mean any harm by it," he cooed. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Besides," he said, still smirking, "You know I could kill you any time I wanted to, right?"

"OH, SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Please Review**

_And remember...may the reviews be with you. _


End file.
